When the Sea Calls
by WorldsAngel
Summary: Edited- The Spirit Dectective face new challenges when Koenma sends them on a search for a Queens daughter. What they find is another Detective, with just as much atittude as Yusuke. OC RxR please! Rated for language use.


**Hello everyone! I wrote this along tima ago as inspiration to a friend that no longer uses this site. Sometime in 2003 it was posted on Fanfiction. This was my very first fan-work about my crazy obession with Yu Yu Hakusho. I came up with this character when I watched Disney's the Little Mermaid one day at my mom's house in Canada.**

Name: Muirin Donavan (MEER-een)

Meaning: Sea birth or born of water.

Gender: Female

Age: 103 (In human years) In Mer years she is around 17.

Height: About 5 feet

Birthday: July 20th

Race: Mermaid

Family Information: 

Father: Falon Donavan.

Meaning: One of thought and Justice

Prince of the witches of Ireland. He was fated to make a decision to keep his title and marry a woman of which the blood of Ireland flows. (That would be an Irish woman one with pure blood) or renounce the title and live life without the problems that occur of his title.

Mother: Isabel Donavan

Meaning: One of song and great beauty

The second youngest daughter of King Triton of the Mer. She was given the gifts of a beautiful voice and the looks of her late mother. Isabel is the most thoughtful and read of her sisters. Her thought process is also her downfall, letting her brain run in circles.

Siblings: none

Looks: Her long red hair is a heart stopper with her bold and heavy lashed sea green eyes. Usually her hair is a long full of waves. Her features are petite yet her mouth is long with a heavy-bottomed lip. Her face has a spray of freckle along her nose that makes her look cute. Having been on the swim team she has a slender body with slightly large hips. Having inherited her father's pointed chin, that gives the rest of her soft features grieve, she is very famous within her group of friends for very cocky smiles.

Personality: She is very kind to those she feels a bond with. Mostly cheerful, but is known for major mood swings. Slight chip on her shoulder and attitude problem. She absolutely hates to kiss peoples ass. Very good with animals and you wouldn't have guessed, captain of her high school swim team!

Likes: -Singing

-Swimming

-Drawing

-Nature

Dislikes: -Bugs

-Pollution

Back Stabbers & Liars

Fears: -Aichmophobia (Needles)

-Having another people close to her die.

-Being betrayed by her friends

-Losing her mother's necklace (formally known as 'The Winds Tear'.)

**Now I know for r some of you who are reading this now may think. What is she doing? or, Oh, god not another crappy writer on this site. But honestly this was a big deal for me growing up. I had a great on line friendship with someone and this character was a gate way to that. I've re-posted this on here and tried fixing all the mistakes as best I could (I hope I didn't miss one). I thoguht this was an awsome way to help out fanfiction's newest writers to get over thier fear of a bad story and just try to be as creative as they can be. You never kno what can happen from it.**

**Here's the only chapter that I and my 'lost in translation' friend spent many of hours laughing, bonding and writing over. I hope it can inspire you!**

**WorldsAngel~**

* * *

A young woman sat in the soft white sand by the ocean. A cliff face stood tall and luminous behind her, a shield against the rage that could erupt in the now gentle tide seen before her. With eyes closed she listened to the simple sound of the waves; the wind that blew her soft copper curls in her face. Smelled the sent that only the ocean could produce. She tasted the salt spray that blew in with the moist air.

"Mama?" The women looked down to see the child of five years nestled in her arms. A spray of freckles across her cherubic face and her eyes held the innocents and mirth that only one of her kind could. Why did they seem to hold too much knowledge for one so little? Her little daughter's eyes.

"Yes," she answered.

"You know that story papa used to tell me?" The child paused to let her question sink in. "Well I used to pretend the beautiful mermaid was you."

The girl looked out at the sun that was just beginning to rise over the small waves of the ocean. Her eyes taking in everything that was the ocean before her. The women closed her eyes again, this time to hold back tears. Her child, her little baby had no clue what her words meant. How close to the truth she was. Did she know? Would she ever know?

She wondered, pausing, thinking about her next words so carefully. How could this child be so brave? She had not shed but one tear when the news came, just sat there playing with her favourite toy a mermaid princess made completely from shells and coral. The doll was created by her grandfather. Her father, would she ever see them again?

She held back a silent sob. How was she supposed to live, she had no one!

"Mama?" The little girl's voice priced throws the women's silent war. "Will you tell me the story please mama?"

I have to be strong; I must be for their daughter, their heir.

Be strong.

The girl wiggled in her mother's arms, her chubby face looked up at hers with all the innocence of a child her age.

"Just once!" She pleaded, determination now heard in heard in her voice. Her eyes suddenly so serious. "Then never again."

Her child's big soft eyes swam with unshed tears. Her lip quivered ever so gently only to be clasped between her baby teeth.

"Oh child." The mother sheltered her daughter in her arms. "Yes, I will tell it to you one last time."

Look how strong she is father, husband, mother. Look how strong our child is.

The daughter sat back in her mother's lap and looked out at the ocean. The sun was in the sky and the chill air was warming. A little hope was felt somewhere deep within her grieving, shattered heart.

"Yes I will tell you." The women let her eyes fall on the sun as well. With the last of her petty weak thoughts she gave a prayer. One for her father the ocean, one for the crossing of her beloved Falon. Just one for her daughter, and lastly one for the future; they will need one after all...

* * *

June 18th, 12:30am

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" A rather aggravated shout echoed throughout the halls of a rather large house, only slightly disturbing the other beings that resided within.

"You have to be kidding me! We've been working our asses off, trotting around do this and that while you sit on your diapered, powdered ass!"

"Yusuke!" Koenma the baby prince sat up at his desk. "That is enough! Remember who you're repaying to keep that ass."

The poor prince has been worked to the bone and on top of this he has his lazy ass detective complaining about a hard workload. He may not be running around risking his life, but don't the humans say that office people die younger, then those who work outside?

"Team I need to ask you a favour." Well, that shut them up fast. Yusuke and his best friend and former gang member looked a little on edge. Koenma never asked anything, just demanded. "I need you to investigate a disappearance." Koenma sat down rubbing his chubby temples. Spinning around in his chair he returned to view in a form not well used this one far more adult like.

"What kind of favour is it?" Kuwabara a rather dumb looking, but more perceptive then those around him gave him credit for, guy asked.

"It has to-" Koenma was interrupted by a shadow moving into his office.

"It has to do with my daughter." A beautiful young woman with fire in her hair and the sea in her eye's came out of the shadows by the large doors. "She was kidnapped."

* * *

June 21st, 9:34pm

"Hmm." Muirin stood backstage behind the big red curtain and was annoyed. "Where is that stupid cat?" Unbeknownst to mostly everyone the daughter in question was safe and sound in 3 inch heels and a tight fitting black and purple tango dress. Currently on her new assignment she was looking for her mischievous cat, the one that was suppose to stay home and deliver the message to her over protective and very worrisome mother. Heaven only knew that she did not need guilt added to her load along with this mission.

Muirin tapped her stiletto heel against the glazed hard wood of the Stone Mile Theatre. She was on the tail of Tyson Mellio. An Italian womanizer, who hopefully sniffed her way after and this hot routine she would be performing. Mellio was a well known young man for three main things. His fortune, his women and his hand in a slave ring. Not just any slaves ring _the_ slave ring. Muirin had been on Mellio's case for years and she could finally take him down tonight if her instincts were right and they hadn't failed her yet.

"There you are Jinx." Muirin whispered, more worried than angry to the all black cat stalking the dressing rooms. "Where have you been?"She would have never assigned such a gruelling task to her spirit protector if she hadn't bagged for it.

"Muirin, 5 minutes Heather's almost done." Debra the stage manager and fellow investigator called to her form the curtain.

"Sorry about the hold up, but there was a really handsome man stalking around the theatre back exit." Jinx purred into her hear. "You know I can never leave a pretty face without see what it's up to."

"What guy?"

"Yes, really dark and very handsome." Jinx licked her face; she didn't want Muirin to be worried he was not here to harm her, just looking for someone. Joking around she gave a very scary kitty grin. "You know the dangerous type I always fall for."

Muirin glanced at the clock whispered to the cat to behave before taking great care to place her down. Adding just a little fix to her makeup and pulling the sash on her dress a little tighter she walked her way to Debra. The black part of her dress pulled across her bust line and swirled around her stomach to small feathered looking skirt. The dark purple part pulled opposite to the black allowing it to have a contrasting and border line illusion type feel.

"Maybe Debra was right, that does look painted on." Jenna Carson glided into the room; elegance was one of the words Muirin would use to describe the women of forty-two years. She had just finished her duet with her partner, something about the joy of being loved and was still as cold as ever. I guess being the old lover of billionaire did that to you. Turning about to face the women she felt her face turn all smiles and innocence. Her undercover bio was that of Heather. Muirin was proud of Heather, she used her often.

"Loved your performance Jenna, I just left to touch up my makeup, but I watched the whole thing from backstage." Muirin gushed to her. "I wish I could sing that well, you know what they say though. Those who can't sing, dance." She gave a small chuckle.

"Hmm." Jenna rubbed her propped ankle as she adjusted her high heel strap. "I do love performing at these charity events. Talent contest? For the short time I've known you Heather you're a very original young lady." Shaking her head Jenna turned a corner of her mouth upward. "You better run on, or you'll miss your curtain call."

She was whispered a good luck from everyone as she walked to the stage. Jenna could be cold but loved to help, Heather liked that in the older women. It would be sad to see her heart broken again, maybe after all this was done Jenna would write Heather. Slipping even further into her persona Heather took her position on stage behind the curtain. Her name would be presented, and the song selection as soon as the intermission was over. The curtain would then rise allowing those who gathered the watch a little preview of what laid behind the masks. Very little knew what was facade and what wasn't, but she didn't bring that into her performance. She may stand there waiting patiently as Heather but once the music started she would be all Muirin Donavan.

"Here goes nothing." She thought to herself. Replaying each step unto herself. If all else failed that night she knew that at least she'd give a great performance.

* * *

June 18, 12:40 am

All the males turned to look at her; she had long curls of wispy red hair and deep blue eyes. She wore long sea blue-green cloak that parted to revel a deep v-necked blue dress with a sliver sash. The women walked in long legged strides and looked as if she walked out of a fairy tale book.

"My name is Isabel Donavan. I'm the one who actually needs the favour." She turned the corners of her mouth up wards. "Please, if you may be inclined to help, I'll offer a reward."

"Please sit down Queen of the Sea." Koenma pulled out his chair and cleared his desk. Ushering over the women he pushed in her chair as well. "My Detectives would be more than happy to help without the incentive."

"Koenma. How many times do I ask you not to call me that?" Isabel tapped him on his cheek as he moved away from her seat. When she sat she sucked in a shaky breath of air. How this horrible thing of could happened? How could she be sitting her and not out looking for her own flesh and blood? That was easy, because she already looked and she could not find her. Maybe going for help to an old friend could bring her back her baby, when she couldn't. Maybe that was what hurt the most?

Failure.

"I need you to go out and find my baby-" Isabel took a minute to regain control of her wild emotions, this would get her nowhere. "I need you to go out and find my daughter; she was taken away from me 3 days ago. She could be anywhere. I don't know where to look next?"

Isabel looked around at all the young men in the office. Some obviously were older then they looked. Koenma did tell her that the one was a demon, but still how could these be the best? Just a couple of kids, probably no older then her Muirin.

"We'll do it." Kurama stepped forward. His quick eye's relaying the emotional turmoil that he saw in her own. His youkai side never could refuse a lady's request, let alone a queen.

"That's for sure how could we not accept a pretty lady's offer?" Kuwabara the fighter for love shouted, a fist pump quickly fallowed his outburst. Isabel smirked at the tallest of them. Cute.

"Could we please not insult the Queen here?" Koenma shook his head. "Please don't be worried about your daughter anymore. We'll all do our best to find her."

Isabel glanced at the clock and stood up; it was time to see her father. "Thank you so much. I have a feeling if you don't find her no one will." Looking a little more confident in life again Isabel strode toward the doorway leaving a distinct sent of water behind. "Oh before I leave," Her attention now rested on the dark dressed figure. Turning the collect group of boys watched he hesitate at the doorway. She moved her eyes over Hiei pulling in his appearance. Red eyes, black cloak, black hair. Moving closer to him she felt the images coming. Dark, lonely, painful images that was full of spite. Snow was everywhere. Then two flashes of light. Purple and tea green.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Hiei spoke rudely. Not one expression passed across his face. Maybe annoyance and a bland glare. Oblivious to what was happening. Isabel straighten her spine and swiftly turned away.

"Actually yes." She strode back to the door way and waved behind her. "Good bye for now Hiei, I think we will be seeing more of each other very soon."

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked puzzled. Scratching the side of his head he turned towards Kuwabara. "Any ideas?"

Hiei turned with his usually one syllable word and left. He was unnerved about the moment and needed a time to think about what he saw going on he that women's head. For she was just not a pretty women, she was Queen Isabel, 9th daughter of King Triton ruler of the seas. Along with the' tragic' widow King Falon of witches. Isabel was a seer, all mermaids were and if it's one thing that Hiei believed it was a seer. Swearing under his breath as he went, his two fingers pressed to the bridges of his nose to relive the building pressure in his head. Hiei was sure as the seer was about her vision, that he would hate this next mission more than all the rest he went on.

* * *

June 21st, 9:30pm

Yusuke sat in his chair in a large theatre asleep. He was at some Charity Event that they had tracked down the queen's daughter too. So far the show sucked and he was board out of his skull. Kurama was up in the balcony looking out for the girl in the picture they were given. Everyone they asked said that they knew her very well, but that it must be her twin sister or something because that girls name was Heather Avery, not Muirin. She was Harrison Mellio's girlfriend. This Heather looked too much like Muirin to over look, so by relaying this info to Koenma the group was sent under cover. Koenma also told them that Muirin had no twin, she was an only child.

Kurama looked around the crowd just coming back from an intermission. On the pamphlet it said that Heather was suppose to perform next. The last song was called 'Summer last Rose'. A duet performed by some brother sister group of Neil and Jenna Carson. Even to his over sensitive demonic ears their voices were pleasant. It was not every mission you got to do this; he felt very high class sitting in his private both, like he was on vacation.

_"This place has cats."_ Hiei spoke through telepathy in his head. The link between the two allowed speech possible.

_"I had no clue. What have you found?"_ Kurama arched a brow knowing that it was unnecessary action. Just then Hiei walked into the balcony and gazed down at the humans that were slowly shuffling back to their seats. The intermission was coming to a close. The two demons could feel the buzz in the air. Something big was about to happen.

"Those idiots!"Hiei hissed from beside the red head. "I feel like I'm already in hell surrounded by them."

Not only are they causing attention to be drawn to them, they were asleep on the job. Kurama looked around at what Hiei was glaring at. Smothering a laugh he shook his head, Yusuke and Kuwabara just leapt four feet in the air. Must have been Hiei shouting at them in their head. Sitting back in his chair he settled in for 'Heather's' performance. It was the last one and then the work began. Hopefully now that those two were awake they would get into the assignment that needed to be done.

Hiei grumbled his way to the seat beside Kurama's and looked away as the lights dimmed, like he really needed to be here. It was complete waste of time. Of _his_ time. That is why he had moved to search the back stage in case this got ugly. Always know your exits were a lesson he learned and would never forget survival was instinct now.

"Thank you all for coming again Ladies and Gentlemen." The announcer was a portly man in a very expensive suit.

Hiei was already annoyed and cursed him just because he could.

_"Fuckin rich people."_

"We have a very special final performance. It is a dance done by our one and only Heather Avery!" With that said the theatre breathed with polite applause. "She came to our little community out of the blue and stole our hearts, with that said lets watch this beautiful young women complete her idea about helping the unfortunate with this Event." The announcer mover to the side of the stage. "So without further ado lets welcome Heather Avery!"

The curtain started to rise with the low rumble of a drum, the place darkened considerable with the lone spot light on a slim figures scantily clad legs in high heels, slowly the light moved higher to the swaying her hips. If everyone not had been watching, everyone was defiantly watching her now. Heather moved and stepped towards the front of the stage when a violin string sang almost violently. The song was dark and misty fully of secrets Heathers movements mirrored the rising tempo too. Her body moved freely and swiftly and arched to command interest. She stopped when the strings stopped. Twirled and twisted freely when the woodwinds command her too. There was no words just music. There didn't have to be her movement was all that was needed.

Everyone in the theatre was sitting on the edge of their seat. Heather had always command attention when she entered a room; her smile was guaranteed to bring your eyes to hers. This was different almost a completely different person was on the stage. It was almost sinful that she was the same Heather. Heather was sweet and helpfully. This was Heather the dancer, secret, moody and hot, when she moved everybody noticed. When she stopped everyone gasped. When she swayed everyone gapped. The song came to an almost bitter, violent end. The strings were screeching, the drums sounded a thunderous cry of anguish. Heather stopped leaning dangerously off the edge of the stage, arms thrown out in surrender. Every instrument stopped except a lone flute, she turned arching her body into the air on one leg. Her shadow thrown against the tall curtains. Then even that single flute stopped the long piercing note. The whole room was wrapped in a sudden darkness and heather made her escape behind the curtain.

Nobody moved for fear to break the silence of the theatre, but just as fast and as swiftly that magic took a hold of you it left. The theatre to burst into a booming applause when the lights were flashed on, the cheers carried far into the dressing room.

The Charity Event was a complete success. Muirin was in the back behind desk, reeling herself back in. Replacing the mask of Heather.

* * *

The room was full of people. Everybody that attended the theatre was here to meet and greet everyone that preformed, a congratulations drinking fest of the rich, where they could throw around their money for a seemingly good cause. This time more than likely to get a glimpse of Heather Avery. Her simple and utterly breathless performance made the night; everyone knew she would win the talent contest. Not even the bitter Jenna Carson could do anything to stop her from winning.

Yusuke and the gang stood in pairs conversing about the show on opposite sides of the room. If Heather decided to run they would have her. That was _if_ she ran.

Applause broke out as the contestants came into the room. The announcer was in the lead with his trusty microphone in hand. Each contestant lined up in one long row at the front of the room. Each had changed out of their performance wear.

"The winner by a land slide is..." The portly man paused to build up tension. "Our one and only Heather Avery!"

It was then that the girl now dressed in a flowing grown of silver that was long and wrapped around each of her curves perfectly, her flowing dark red hair was a mass of waves and bouncy touch-able curls. Her freckles were muted but her eyes a green pulse beneath her long sooty black eye lashes. Heather stopped to look up shocked and then was thrown into a wild group for hugs and given a little gold statue. An extremely handsome man in a fitted black jacket gave her a noisy kiss and made a joke that made everybody chuckle. That is with the exception of 4 young gentlemen, who were all preparing for the worst.

_"We should just take her by force, get this over with." _Hiei spoke to Kurama in his head. _"Enough of this slowly-making-our-way-through-the-crowd stuff!"_

_"Please be patient Hiei. We still don't know if this is the real Muirin Donovan."_ Kurama smiled and agree to a comment that Yusuke made to the group that they were speaking with_. "Let both of us meet with them at the first break you get."_

With that the connection broke and the two groups mingled together. Kurama gathered his attention to the young girl's conversation he was currently caught in. The gentleman she had attached herself to was disagreeing in a debate with an older man and what seemed to be his wife.

"Excuse me, a drink sir?" A women in tight-fitting white long sleeved shirt and black vest; a waiter uniform, inched a tray with tall fizzy glasses towards him. The fox inside of him gave the girl a once over, but he smiled gently and took a glass. Noting to himself that there was a lull in Heather's group he allowed himself to drift closer.

"Excuse me." Yusuke had infiltrated their conversation. "I was wondering where you learnt to dance."

Heather smiled and said when she lived in Russia she was trained by ballerina but it just wasn't her style. That when she visited the United States of America there was a studio she stumbled into and that the style they taught her is called Contemporary. She enjoyed it so much she thought to teach it whenever she traveled.

"Hmm interesting." Yusuke seemed to be enjoying his role, adding the occasional hand gestured to his speaking. Weirdly enough he was an excellent actor. "You see my colleague and I were just admiring your technique."

Heather blushed and responded with a question, that Kurama had not caught. He had focused his attention to the young man beside her. He was very familiar but the fox could not place where he knew the man from.

"Mayoza Tankane." That was Kurama's code name. Looking up he glanced at Yusuke and wondered over. "I heard you call my name Ruonke-san."

* * *

Muirin was half listening to the conversation that Mellio and the older man that she knew as Kenneth and his wife Elle were having. Her eyes and mind were focused on to what Jinx was telling her from her perch in a nook somewhere over looking everything. There were four new men here that they had nothing on.

_"I know this is not a great thing to be telling you right now, but they don't give of an 'earthly' signal_." Jinx purred into her mind. She had seen the handsome, dark stranger again and was watching him intently. She was a healthy cat, not blind, she was allowed to appreciate!

_"Great, this is not what I need. Mellio is going to meet his contact here tonight and I need to be prepared. Not be building up more profiles. Could these people be the contact then?" _Muirin tried to keep attention to the conversation, but her job was getting to demanding. She needed a break. A vacation that her mother kept pushing her into.

Muirin was checking for Debra and noted that she was giving a drink to one of the new profiles. James was in a discussion with the other two. Where was the fourth? Making a quick mental note of their positions, heights, looks and approximant ages and she sent out the information on the brain length that connected them all.

_"The shorter one is hunky, me-ow!" _Jinx_ was a little over sexual but then again so was she. Comes with the territory. _

_"You have no time for admiring the goods; anyone of those could be the contact." _

_"All I'm saying is it'd be nice to sink my teeth into him. I don't know why you're not jumping in on it. Not like-"_ Muirin could just picture the cat licking her lips. Heaving a sigh Muirin noted that she was being an asked a question. There was the fourth staring her in the face. So much for being the best detective in the west. She couldn't even see what was in front of her.

"Excuse me. My name is Ruonke, Ruonke Shin ." The first had come to introduce himself. He had a full head of short dark hair. Well built under that shaped suit and polite. Good looking and young. Not much older than herself. He was a demon, he was the contact she just knew it.

"I was wondering where you learnt to dance." Muirin smiled and said when she lived in Russia she was trained by ballerina but it just wasn't her style. That when she visited the United States of America there was a studio she stumbled into and that the style they taught her is called contemporary. She enjoyed it very much. Simple and with a smile. Heather always worked.

"Hmm interesting." Ruonke Shin moved his head if to study her. "You see my colleague and I were just admiring your technique."

Muirin fallowed his gaze to the second profile. Red haired and tall. Black toned suit with blue silk tie. Brilliantly handsome in a sensitive dreamer way. Watch left hand, gold probably a gift, seems like a silver guy. He was smart. His eyes were cunning; like a fox.

Blushing Heather cast her wide eyes to Ruonke Shin. Colleagues were they?

"Oh!" She made her voice sound surprised. "Thank you so much."

Smiling she patted Ruonke's arm. Mellio shifted beside her and an arm snaked around her waist. Good. All her planning had worked. Mellio was going down; everybody knows what happens when you fall for a mermaid.

"Miashi Takanka." Ruonke waved to his colleague. "He'd really like to meet you. He is a dancer himself. Ballroom."

"I heard you call my name Ruonke." Takanka had come over. He shook everyone's hand. Muirin gave him her hand, there eye's were both connected when he lifted it to his lips.

"Oh what a charming gentle man." Kenneth's wife Elle waved a hand in front of her face. "Mellio looks like you have some competition."

_"MUIRIN!" Jinx's voice boomed in her head._

Putting a hand to her face she held her head. _Ouch mother-_

"Oh look I've made the poor doll blush." Elle chuckled.

Muirin thanked god she took those acting classes. "Well all this attention is..." She let her sentence drop, forcing a fluster look. Heather was never completely articulate when dealing with praise

_"Muirin! There Sprit Detectives."_ Jinx voice was inpatient._ "Watch your back. I'll contact James and Debra, the case is blown. Be carefully, I don't know why they are here yet. Their Koenma's!"_

O God. This was bad. What was that cat doing she didn't need the extra distraction. Glancing at Koenma's boys around her, she realised that they were slowly making a circle around her. She was being herded, like a lamb to the slaughter.

Thank you so much for the acting lessons mommy! _"Fucking fuck! There fucking Detectives what the hell do they want?"_

"Heather, you look a little tried, all that dancing and the excitement tonight wore you out. Maybe I should go get you a drink." Kenneth gave his wife's arm a pat and went to go get them a drink.

"Takanka, Ruonke here was telling us that you dance as well?" Mellio always the gentleman changed the conversation politely.

"Yes I do. This is why I wanted to meet Miss Heather." Smiling towards her he winked.

_"Prick."_ Muirin cursed him with a flirty smile. He returned it with a lopsided smirk.

Oh, this guy was good. Not just smart but fucking sly. Muirin wanted to know why he and his buddies were here. Obviously he the brains of the group judging by the looks of the other two. She glanced around quickly pretending to be admiring her surroundings. She needed a cover to meet up with Debra and James. How could she leave Mellio? What if the drop was done while she had to get the damn Sprit Detectives out of her way? She had worked way too hard to catch Mellio, way too long for it to end like this.

_"Onna! What is your name?" _The voice entered her mind and as skilfully as she fooled everyone.

Shit not good.

* * *

Unlike the baka, that he was paired up with he was searching the minds of people around the girl. That waiter seemed suspicions too. This James guy that they were stuck talking to was an even bigger idiot then their baboon. Thankfully Kurama and Yusuke had started talking to the stupid girl so he could get the hell out of here.

"Excuse me." Hiei muttered to the two, it was a pain in the ass acting so nice and presentable.

Fuck people who did like him. Just another name on the already long list.

The two idiots didn't even see him leave, but he was sure somebody did. He felt like he was being watched the whole time. It was about time he found out that was.

* * *

Jinx was basking in the light when she noticed her handsome puppet had left.

_"Well that is no fun. Now who am I suppose to watch?"_

_"How about someone who can't kill you just for that reason?" _Hiei perched in the high enclave beside her.

Jinx looked up from her high perch and noticed Mr. Dark and Handsome glaring down at her. His jet black hair look so soft compared to the rough and tumbled look he had in a black suit and red tie.

Me-ow, so she wasn't the only lookout at this steak out.

_"Hmm but you're so much more interesting." _Jinx stood and licked her paws. Smiling at the look he gave her she didn't even haft to blink for him to be right in front of her, angry more than apparent in his eyes. _"Tall and Dark is fast to, this just keeps getting interesting. Well, I'm glad you came to join me the people down there are so boring."_

Jinx licked her paws and continued to clean herself. "_Are you going to tell me why you are so interested in my puppet? OR why you are here?"_

Stupid cat. Hiei did not like the situation. If he killed the cat she would alert that Muirin girl. Plus Koenma would be breathing down his neck for the next decade. Glancing down he noticed his friend kissing the hand of the girl they were suppose to grab and go. Stupid fox, playing was not part of the deal.

_"I'm here on Spirit Detective business."_ He loved to see the stupid neko's eyes widen just slightly. She was shocked that meant he had the upper hand. _"Don't be so shocked now Kitty. Were her for 'your puppet' she ran away didn't she? Did the poor princess not like living a pampered princess life or did her daddy not give a new car for her birthday?"_

He didn't expect the cat to hiss back at him. "_Your an idiot. She is here on a mission for American Spirit Investigations. Slave ring. You and your stupid partners are compromising her mission. We've been working on it for years and now all that work might just fly out the window."_

The impatience's in her voice told him she was telling the truth. This Muirin was an American Spirit Detective? A slave ring? This was a serious mission for the girl, from what he knew about Slave rings in the human and Spirit World they were only given to top Detectives.

_"So what your telling me is that Muirin is a Detective?"_

_"Yah." _Jinx hissed at him as he gazed down at her keeper. There was something about this demon, she wasn't sure but she felt the need to find just for her own curiosity but for Muirin.

_"What cat got your tongue hot stuff?"_


End file.
